Problem: The area of a square is $49$ square meters. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? m}$ $\text{? m}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 49\text{ m} $ $ {7} \times {7} = 49\text{ m} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $7$ meters long.